stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
523: Slushy
Slushy, A.K.A. Experiment 523, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to be a freeze inducer, making mostly ice and snow. As his deep-freeze programming continues, he makes icy blizzards, mile-high snowdrifts, and keeps all leftovers edible for six months. His one true place making Shave Ice with Dupe. He is voiced by Frank Welker. He was activated when Stitch shook the soda machine and his pod fell into a sewage drain. 523 chills the weather in Lilo's town during a very hot day. He makes it so cold that it starts to snow. Slushy also battles with Splodyhead (619). Splodyhead and Stitch overwhelm him, and the former restores the warm climate to the island. Slushy finds his one true place at the ice cream shop creating Shave Ice. He was also one of the experiments reverted to evil in "Angel". In the episode "Snafu", he is shown at the Shave Ice stall working with Dupe (344). Personality Slushy is an icy experiment with a one-track mind. He greatly dislikes the heat, but is very short-tempered about this. He is playful and often likes to play with his "cousins" by starting snowball fights, though sometimes enjoys messing with his victims by making the ground slippery or freezing something they need. He is known to be aggressive and apparently shares a grudge with Splodyhead due to his opposing element, but they resolved it in "Spike". Even though most experiments prefer to walk on all fours, Slushy likes to walk on his hind legs, but he will walk on all fours to walk faster, or when he is scared. Appearance Slushy is a small icy blue-colored koala/penguin/seal-like creature with no ears, small arms and legs, a thin mouth, a large blue-green nose, dark blue eyes and three icicles behind his head. Special Abilities Slushy is a freeze inducer, able to blast gusts of ice and snow ranging from a simple snow-cone to a massive blizzard. In order to better spread his freezing cold breath, he will locate the highest point in the area. The capabilities of his ice blasts vary in strength and intensity. He has also demonstrated an extent of power able to turn a tropical paradise into a winter wonderland. He has the ability to meld weapons with his icy breath, strong enough to repel fire without melting, and taking an extremely concentrated amount of which to do so. Also, his breath is cold enough to freeze plasma blasts into simple clumps of snow. Slushy has displayed cryokinesis, the ability to manipulate ice in any size, shape or form. When crushed under a pillar of ice, he suddenly lifted them above him and turned them into a spinning hurricane without touching them, displaying this ability for the first time. To access his cryokinetic power, he takes a deep breath then exhales with great force. Slushy can be easily broken into a shapeless lump of blocks and bits of ice, but he can just as easily regenerate himself. The time period he can stay in this form is unknown, as he has never demonstrated much longer than a few seconds. Slushy possesses limited airborne mobility (though he has no evident flight or levitation capabilities), including enhanced jumping and his ability to maneuver along coasters of midair icicles, which deteriorate as he goes, and thus can get him a good extra distance. Weaknesses Splodyhead appears to be a near-match for Slushy. He hates fire, which causes him to melt. His ice powers are also weakened if it is too hot. His powers are helped if he is by a water source. He has a little bit of extra strength, but he is weaker when compared to 626 or Leroy. ''Stitch! Slushy made an appearance in the ''Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Blowhard, Kixx, and Slugger, when Yuna and Stitch visited Tokyo Disneyland. He made a second appearance along with Sinker, in which Hämsterviel used both of them to attack a cruise ship that he had lured Stitch onto. Slushy later appeared in the specials Stitch and the Planet of Sand and Stitch! Perfect Memory. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Slushy ScreenCapture 25.01.13 4-43-00.jpg|Slushy's experiment pod ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-38-11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-17h15m56s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h38m06s142.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h46m14s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h05m24s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m04s217.png ScreenCapture 05.03.13 16-58-25.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 16-59-14.jpg ScreenCapture 05.03.13 17-00-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h06m49s120.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m08s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m15s123.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m22s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m30s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h07m37s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m00s242.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m15s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h08m23s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m04s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h09m19s71.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m02s247.png ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-15-02.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-17-06.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 16-06-31.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-13-36.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m14s142.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-50-56.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m44s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h10m32s77.png ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-19-25.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 9-24-36.jpg ScreenCapture 23.05.13 16-13-48.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h11m39s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m03s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h12m08s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h13m25s223.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h14m10s85.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h47m19s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m57s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h40m40s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h54m25s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h13m58s197.png|Fire vs. Ice Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m22s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h05m41s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m39s160.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m29s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m42s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m50s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h56m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h42m54s219.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h15m39s200.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-08h59m03s6.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h57m45s59.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h41m39s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-10h58m20s67.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m21s220.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m20s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m48s215.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h43m40s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-04-09h20m33s120.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h16m49s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m58s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m05s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m21s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h45m58s1.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-24-20h17m27s244.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m02s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m10s104.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m50s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m19s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h46m19s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h50m27s224.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-15-11h00m57s180.png ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-55-29.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 23-51-09.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 23-55-52.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 23-57-27.jpg ScreenCapture 03.04.13 23-59-05.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m19s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m21s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-25-15h47m03s129.png|Ice monster Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h15m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m14s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m29s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h16m37s128.png ScreenCapture 04.04.13 0-04-26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m08s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h17m14s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h18m21s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m10s83.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m55s63.png|Slushy broken up Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m34s80.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-08-12h19m44s223.png|Slushy captured ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-24-38.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-26-19.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m19s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-03-07h52m03s126.png ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-28-19.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-30-06.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 14-31-26.jpg ScreenCapture 04.07.14 0-05-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-00.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.13 20-52-24.jpg Elastico ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg Angel Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-09h42m28s181.png ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-30-55.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-31-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-14.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-32-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-03.jpg|Slushy turned evil ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-21.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 18-34-57.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-44-07.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-48-28.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-19.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-49-41.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-50-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-53-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-13.jpg ScreenCapture 30.07.13 20-56-38.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h26m32s432.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m15s512.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h36m47s303.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h37m24s278.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h47m06s396.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-20h41m48s836.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h48m08s979.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-00h57m50s355.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h03m33s629.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h04m03s040.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h05m16s058.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h06m03s742.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m04s368.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m22s269.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h10m38s275.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h11m24s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m06s114.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-22-01h16m40s911.jpg Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-10-36.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-11-44.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-34.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-24-18.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-48-50.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h01m11s978.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h01m38s101.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h11m08s934.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-04-54.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 21-07-21.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-10-25.jpg|Slushy and Splodyhead hugging ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-25-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m39s46.png Snafu ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h20m17s790.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h14m23s087.jpg|Slushy with Dupe ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h15m16s908.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m01s224.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h31m09s718.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m27s951.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h16m53s716.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h17m41s344.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h17m58s437.jpg ScreenCapture-19-01-15-02h21m50s292.jpg|Slushy and Dupe laughing at Gantu's karaoke tape Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-16h27m32s137.png|Slushy with Poki Vlcsnap-2013-07-05-17h48m07s177.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h53m14s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-22h51m43s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-13-14h04m04s77.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h42m09s138.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m57s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m38s65.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m57s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-22h15m20s232.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-22-19h07m40s128.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h23m35s230.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h05m12s39.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m48s13.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h16m41s105.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-13h03m55s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h29m00s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-23h45m37s114.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h32m00s6.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h31m35s63.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-06-34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-21h25m59s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m03s194.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h36m50s165.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m39s38.png Stitch! Stitch, Going to Tokyo Disneyland! ScreenCapture 16.02.13 22-51-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-51-19.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-01-55.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-00-07.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-08-08.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 23-20-23.jpg ScreenCapture 01.02.13 0-01-53.jpg Stitch Ahoy! ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-17-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-31-49.jpg|Slushy in ''Stitch! anime ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-18-48.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-32-13.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-26.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-19-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-20-25.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-04.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 15-21-37.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-34-46.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-51-47.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-35-21.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-52-47.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-53-06.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-02.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-54-31.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-35.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-55-58.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-32.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-56-50.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-11.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-36-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-42-22.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-57-39.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-09.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 16-58-25.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 17-04-52.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-14.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-37-28.jpg ScreenCapture 26.03.13 17-05-57.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-40-20.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 23-41-54.jpg Kung Fu Pleakley ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-41.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-17-57.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-29.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-18-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-23.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-19-43.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-20-18.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-12.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-45-49.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-14.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-33.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-46-50.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-12.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-47-28.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-17.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-37.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-48-53.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-49-22.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-07.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-52-34.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-01.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-53-45.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-05.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-39.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-54-43.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 21-55-39.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-11.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-06-46.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-07-13.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-09.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-08-37.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-09-28.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-04.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-34.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-10-55.jpg ScreenCapture 14.05.13 22-11-17.jpg Stitch and the Planet of Sand ScreenCapture-19-09-25-01h50m06s419.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-29-11h17m16s216.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h34m41s016.jpg ScreenCapture-17-01-06-00h38m18s402.jpg Stitch! Perfect Memory ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h20m35s480.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h24m52s172.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h27m13s002.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h32m50s887.jpg ScreenCapture-19-10-23-18h38m56s503.jpg Miscellaneous Panes78.jpg Slushy Experiments on the Loose.png Stitch Now - Slushy.jpg|Slushy in Stitch!Now Pirateslushy.png|Slushy dressed as a pirate in Stitch!Now Leroy and Stitch storyboard art - Experiments versus Leroys.png|A storyboard drawing from Leroy & Stitch by Tony Craig showing various experiments fighting Leroy clones in the climactic battle scene Trivia *Slushy's pod color is blue. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Slushy as: "Experiment 523. Primary function: Freeze inducer." *Slushy appears to share a grudge with Splodyhead, but they resolved it in "Spike". Category:Experiments Category:Males